mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
FINAL FANTASY (video game)
|caption = North American box art. |developer = SQUARE |publisher = SQUARE Nintendo (NES & GBA) |series = |director = |producer = |designer = Hironobu Sakaguchi Hiromichi Tanaka Akitoshi Kawazu Koichi Ishii |programmer = Nasir Gebelli |artist = Yoshitaka Amano |writer = Hironobu Sakaguchi Kenji Terada |composer = Nobuo Uematsu |engine = |format = |release = December 18, 1987 Famicom / NES JPDecember 18, 1987 NAMay 1990 Game Boy Advance JPJuly 29, 2004 AUNovember 18, 2004 NANovember 29, 2004 EUDecember 3, 2004 |genre = Role-playing |mode = Single player |rating = E10+ for Everyone 10+ |platform = Nintendo Entertainment System MSX2 WonderSwan Color PlayStation Game Boy Advance NTT DoCoMo FOMA 901i PlayStation Portable Wii (Virtual Console) PlayStation Network J2ME Phones (released by NAMCO Games) iOS Windows Phone |media = |requirement = |input = }} FINAL FANTASY ( ), also known as FINAL FANTASY I or the Original FINAL FANTASY in collections and common languages, is a role-playing game developed and published by SQUARE Co., Ltd. for the Nintendo Entertainment System. It was released in 1987, and it is the inaugural game in SQUARE's flagship series. FINAL FANTASY was Nobuo Uematsu's sixteenth work of video game music composition. The story follows four youths called the Light Warriors, who each carry one of their world's four elemental orbs which have been darkened by the four Elemental Fiends. Together, they quest to defeat these evil forces, restore light to the orbs, and save their world. Since the original creation of Hironobu Sakaguchi, FINAL FANTASY has subsequently been remade for several different video game consoles and handheld systems, including the MSX2 computers (converted and released by Microcabin) and the Bandai WonderSwan Color. In the Super Smash Flash series Characters In Super Smash Flash 2, the Black Mage class, one of the most (if not the most) iconic job classes in the FINAL FANTASY series, which debuted in this game, is a playable character. His sprite design is based on his appearance in this game. Moves Much of 's moveset in SSF2 is based on spells and abilities that he uses in this game, many of which are Black Magic spells used by the Black Mage class. For instance, his standard special move uses Stop, his side special move uses Haste, his up special move uses Warp, his down special move uses Meteor, his forward smash uses Thundara, his up smash uses Fira, and his down smash uses Blizzara. Additionally, Black Mage's Final Smash, Random Encounter, is based on the mechanic of the same name in which the player encounters battles at random. Stages The Chaos Shrine, the location in this game where the final battle takes place, is a stage in SSF2. The four fiends originating from this game as recurring enemies, including Tiamat, the Kraken, the Lich and Marilith, appear on this stage as background characters. Assist Trophies In SSF2, another job class from this game, the White Mage, appears as an Assist Trophy. Much like its role in the original game, the Assist Trophy is passive, in that it will heal or defend the player who summoned it instead of attacking opponents directly. Music A custom rock remix of the theme that plays during a random encounter from this game called, Battle (Final Fantasy) is used as Chaos Shrine's main music track in SSF2. An original technopop rendition of the theme that plays in the Chaos Shrine in this game, appropriately called Chaos Shrine, is used as the stage's alternate music track. Additionally, the FINAL FANTASY universe’s victory theme is a remix of the first portion of the theme that plays when a battle is won in this game. Category:Games Category:Official games Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:FINAL FANTASY universe Category:Nintendo Category:SQUARE ENIX